cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Real-World Model System
Real-World Model System or ReWoMS, a new system of economics, improvements, variable currencies, alliances and others. This complication of theories is hypothetical and soley up to the developer to impliment or not. Currently they are at large in development and seem to have a growing popularity with the users of Cybernations.net. This system was originally brought up in the World Task Force forums, by one of their up and coming members, Melharts. Economic System A changeable economic system, in the beginning, becoming harder to control your economy later as its people become more stubborn to change. Simple choices such as Capitalist, Corporate, Laissez-Faire, Mercantilism, Social Market, and Communist economies, would dictate how your country is governed financially. They would all have there bonuses and trade offs. Capitalist: Capitalism generally refers to an economic system in which the means of production are all or mostly privately owned and operated for profit, and in which investments, distribution, income, production and pricing of goods and services are determined through the operation of a market economy. +3 Happiness, +$5 Income, war however is bad -$10 Income – 2 Happiness, if with Market, Planned or Open Economies Interest that you can gain per day is increased to 2.5million per day at max, as you simply out perform other markets. Just remember war is still very bad, and if you have a bullion depository it can be raided. Corporate: Refers to a political or economic system in which power is given to civic assemblies that represent economic, industrial, agrarian, social, cultural, and professional groups. These civic assemblies, known as corporations (not necessarily in the same sense as contemporary business corporations) are unelected bodies with an internal hierarchy; their purpose is to exert control over their respective areas of social or economic life. Corporation decides your fate -1 Happiness, +$10 Income as no Unemployment occurs. Laissez-Faire: In the laissez-faire view, the state has no responsibility to engage in intervention to maintain a desired wealth distribution or to create a welfare state to protect people from poverty, instead relying on charity and the market system. Laissez-faire also embodies the notion that a government should not be in the business of granting privileges. As such, advocates of laissez-faire support the idea that the government should not create legal monopolies or use force to damage de facto monopolies. Supporters of laissez-faire also support the notion of free trade on the grounds that the state should not use protectionist measures, such as tariffs and subsidies, in order to curtail trade through national frontiers. Anything goes, monopolies begin, +$15 Income, however your soldier count must remain between 50-60% if it doesn’t massive rioting will occur -7 Happiness. Mercantilism: is an economic theory that holds the prosperity of a nation dependable upon its supply of capital, and that the global volume of trade is "unchangeable." Economic assets, or capital, are represented by bullion (gold, silver, and trade value) held by the state, which is best increased through a positive balance of trade with other nations (exports minus imports). Mercantilism suggests that the ruling government should advance these goals by playing a protectionist role in the economy, by encouraging exports and discouraging imports, especially through the use of tariffs. You must begin your bullion depository unless priorly started by any Gov’t, -$5 for first month, afterwards +$15 as your workers export more than you import, + 3 Happiness always, at times of war your bullion can be captured if you lose, random % of losing money. If you begin to import more than you export, better react fast you have 7 days before you get a -7 Happiness as your country begins to see products made in Japan. Social Market: The social market economy seeks a middle path between socialism and capitalism (i.e. a mixed economy) and aims at maintaining a balance between a high rate of economic growth, low inflation, low levels of unemployment, good working conditions, social welfare, and public services, by using state intervention. Everything is taken care of +5 Happiness, +$2.50 as you’re the middle. Communist: Is an ideology that seeks to establish a classless, stateless social organization based on common ownership of the means of production. Everyone is the same, no leaders, -10 Happiness, However your country produces all resources, Soldier build up is free, however maintenance is required. All other military equipment cost double. Economic Trading Your economy needs to trade, your government position on trading now is very generic, and however this is a list of subcategories to include with your economic system listed above. All of them have there bonus’s and negatives, if an economy is good with some form of economic system they receive a +3 Happiness, however if something is bad they receive a negative affect of -15 Happiness, a huge price to pay if you can’t keep your people happy. Closed Economy: + 4 Resources –4 Trade Slots Good with Social Market, Socialist, and Communist. Bad with Capitalist, Corporate, Mercantilism Dual Economy: + 2 Resources –1 Trade Slots must be NS <5000 Good with Social Market, Socialist, and Communist. Bad with Capitalist, Corporate, Mercantilism Market Economy: Your prices aren’t fixed +1 Trade Slots, +$5/citizen, government puts a sales tax as prices aren’t dictated +5% citizen income. If at war, -$10/citizen, and -5% citizen income as you can’t control your own prices. Good Capitalist, Corporate, and Mercantilism. Bad Social Market, Socialist, and Communist. Mixed Economy: see Dual Economy; however this group could be customizable by the user. Bad with everything, and limited capability. Open Economy: +2 Trade Slots, your citizens enjoy the extra luxuries +$5 income. War though is random in regards to your trades, at any given point in time during war, you will lose between 2-6 resources at random. Good with Capitalism, Corporate, and Mercantilism. Bad with Social Market, Socialist, and Communist. Planned Economy: Your economy is planned +$10 Income, and 3% bonus to income for each 2 resources that have been kept for over 30 days. Good with Corporate. Bad with Capitalism, and Mercantilism. In this system, based on your economic model, you would have tariffs which would increase or decrease the amount of goods you receive from your other countries, the lower the tariffs the more money you bring in, but the unhappiness of your people begins to come about if you produce the same resource. Another way to look at it is if you raised Tariffs less money you would get, but increase the happiness of your nation as your people are proudly producing for the nation. Or vice versa. Variable Currency System (VCS) The Economic and Trade systems above would have adverse affects into this system. If you trade a lot in the world your currency becomes more popular and begins to circulate, thus giving you more money than say someone who has a closed economic system. However this would come into play when giving aid to someone. Fore say, if you have a thriving economy and your money is worth $3 per the global $1, when you sent $3,000,000 of aid to them and there money is worth the global dollar you only need to spend $1,000,000 to equate to there money VCS. In regards to smaller countries, they would start out using the global market and say at 10K NS they would have to decide on a system of money, the global market would always be fixed and never change. However the advantage of the fluctuating economy is that you can make a lot of money but you could also lose a lot. You could put a limit on switching to once a month. Smaller countries <10K NS could decide to switch but it’s an option they can't opt for until say they are at 1,000NS. When collecting your taxes your money is automatically transferred into the global dollar (GD). Another benefit to this is older economies, the older you are the more stable your currency is however if you are a young country your fluctuating dollar price can help develop your country extremely well. The top 100 Alliances could have there own currency and have economic partners that also use it, who are people not in the alliance but are non-alliance affiliated nations. Another way to formulate this in an easier way is to calculate a new stat category such as GDP, Gross Domestic Product, of all countries with dollars or euros. All these countries combined into one would create a favorable system in which large increases or decreases would be minimal such as a continental currency (CC). To get to the currency at hand your $ amount to the global economy would have to increase to the current price then you would be able to swap to the currency, but until then you have to have a CC that is a lower price to the global dollar. For instance, right now the Pound is roughly 2 American Dollars for 1 pound; this would one of the higher end economies… along with Euros, the more countries you get into the CC the more stable it becomes. However in times of war the values would depreciate as any other CC would in the current world. Bullion Depositories A simple way of creating a stable dollar or CC, this would be in the form of an initial improvement but not quite. This is a decision made by your government, not random but such as nuclear technology and nuclear weapons. It’s a way to stabilize your economy. Example, If 70% of nations with the pound has bullion depositories, the maximum value that the currency could change would be 30% over its lifetime. Government Loans Instead of loans, have government issued bonds, just like in the US, to where you can use them to finance large projects such as national wonders and you pay them back slowly, and you can get a loan say up to 50% of your Gross Domestic Product (GDP). Gross Domestic Product (GDP) GDP in the real world is + investment + government spending + (exports-imports) A CN way of doing it is, spending + # of trades unless my trade system went into play + investment (your citizens net daily income) + consumption your bills. This would be fairly easy to calculate and create a new way of an Economic Strength and not a Military Strength creating a more heave need on economic nations in Alliance relations to sustain wars. New Improvements Airport - $250,000 - Increases Income by 5%, increases amount of aircraft by +5. Metropolitan Airport - $500,000 - Requires 5 Airports, Increases Income by 15%, increases aircraft by +25, adds 1 Foreign Aid and Trade Slots. Environmental Protection Agency - $150,000 - -1% Income, +2 Happiness, Improves the Environment for your nation. Environmental Protection Agency Head Quarters - $500,000 - Requires 5 EPA's, +4 Happiness, Improves the Environment for your nation. Military Communication System - $200,000 - Improves Soldier and Tanks efficency. Global Communication System - $500,000 - Requires 5 Military Communication Systems, +5% Income Bonus, +3 Happiness. Improvement Separation Improvements should be separated into Civilian and Military improvements, to where when you get 1,000 civilians you get an improvement for civilians… and where you get 1000 Soldiers you gets another military improvement, allowing for much more ease of middle-man countries currently playing. Alliance Strength A new simple yet easy way to calculate Alliance Strength would be to add GDP of all nations with the Nation Strength of all nations. Alliance Pacts These pacts can consist of 10 current alliances; The Pacts cannot include more than 2 of the top 12 alliances. If a pact declares war on another pact, at a minimum half of the pact that has war declared have to agree to aggressive actions before both pacts go to war, in regards to declaring war at least half of the pact also have to agree with that. This has nothing to do with nation to nation warfare. Once at war, your pact can decide between the use of nukes or no nukes, the opposing pact also has to decide before any warfare can take place, once an agreement is made within 24hours of declaration of war, if no agreement is made, simply put no nukes will be allowed. During war, the maximum amount of people declaring war on you in one week is 5. However the first week war can not be declared on you again by the opposing pact for 3 weeks, preventing complete stomping. At war, if nukes are allowed they can not be used at single targets only the pact. By launching nukes at the pact the entire alliance takes a minor hit. The member closest to the middle of the pact rated by NS will be used to calculate the affects of the nukes on all countries. If he has a military of say 10,000 soldiers, the destruction is calculated by taking 20% of that number, 2,000 soldiers divided by total amount of nations in the pact, for the total amount of destruction. This is also the case for tanks and cruise missiles. A minimum of 10 soldiers lost with a max of 100 soldiers lost. Tanks 2 tanks to a max of 10 tanks. Cruise missiles min of 1 max of 5. Aircraft are not affected as your strategic information allows for you to send off your aircraft before the nuke hits. As for cruise missiles and tanks, tanks are slow, cruise missiles are usually bunkered therefore not moveable in any quick fashion. Through these Pacts, you can build Pact wonders, through donations given to the pacts from its members. Global Networking: $10,000,000,000: Can purchase 3, the first 2 allows for another alliance to join your pack, 11 and 12. While the 3rd allows for a 3rd ranking alliance in the top 12. Pact Money: $5,000,000,000: Your pact realizes stability in economics. +$5 to all members in the alliance and +2 Happiness as your citizens can travel with ease. Purchasable 5 times, at an exponential rate. Strategic Warfare: $1,000,000,000 : Your pact fights together, any time 3 pact members are at war with one member from another you successfully deploy a blockade preventing foreign aid, trading, and a 25% chance of deploying your military tactically preventing launch of Cruise missiles and Nukes. Each upgrade to this increased the chance of seizing missiles/nukes 33%, 50%, 67%, 75%. Pactism (yes a new word, basically nationalism): $1,500,000,000: Your citizens have a sense of patriotism to the pacts +5 happiness to all members. If an alliance leaves the pact there is a 2 week window until you see the benefits of this again. + 1 foreign aid slot if all Foreign aids have aided pact members. Happiness increases in 2.5 increments, and foreign aid slots arrive at every other, so at 3 and 5 levels of build. At the 5th level you also get another trade slot if 3/5 trades are with pact members. The maximum per day you can donate is $500,000 per nation. With a maximum of $2.5 million per week, and a maximum of $10million per month. However to build wonders you must have an pact donation percentages greater than 50%. If more than 50% of donations is done from the top 10% of the pact, you cannot build wonders. This is a Pact-wide donation not a top heavy debate. You can build a different wonder every 3 months, upgrades to previously bought wonders are regarded under the nation wonder policy once every 30 days. Opinions, Comments, and/or Concerns If you have any opinions, comments and/or concerns, please record them in the discussion for this page. This can be located at the top of the page inbetween article and edit. Or follow this Link Discussion. Category:Systems